Path to Double Personality
by Miss Nox
Summary: Goes through events of Cloud's past with Zack and Sephiroth from facing Sephiroth to being Hojo's lab rats and then to Midgar. Final fantasy VII PAST!
1. Chapter 1

**Cloud Strife**

I was 14 when I decided to leave Nibelheim to make something of my life. To join soldier to become like my hero Sephiroth. The decision came from 14 years of being left out of everything and being alone because I had no courage or confidence to talk to the other children. Perhaps this is what led to my mother being so alone- the lack of confidence. Even as a child, I wasn't good enough to play with the other children and the angel of them all, the girl I longed to talk to, Tifa Lockheart. When I finally plucked up the courage to talk to her it was not the right time in her life. I remember it because…that was the day Tifa's mother died.

Tifa heard from one of the boys she was with that dead souls passed over the mountains and went back to the earth. And where did she hear this? From one of those boys she was always with. I used to tell myself that I was too mature to hang around with such childish idiots, that they were stupid, but really I was afraid they wouldn't want to be with me. After hearing this from one of them, Tifa decided to go and bring back her mother's soul. But what she failed to see were the dangers of those mountains, the monsters spawned there and the unstable terrain.

One by one, her friends were perturbed, but she soldiered on. She was so courageous and yet I knew my strength only came from the fact that she was there too. I kept following silently in case something might happen- something like the two of us falling far below from a swaying bridge- abandoned for years since the safe passage to rocket town closed off and the reactor was put in. I came out of that tumble with a few scratches, but Tifa was not so lucky. She was in a coma for weeks. And, of course, her father blamed me. I should have stopped her, he was right. It was a short while later that I decided to go to shinra and join soldier- to become better- to protect those close. But I couldn't even protect myself- I was weak.

That promise I made Tifa, the surprised girl who hardly knew me- was she so much better than me- was to protect her- when she needed. And I came, but I could not protect- I was too late.

**Sephiroth's descent**

Cloud went to shinra in order to become a solider 7 years ago but he could not, because he was too weak. 2 years later, when he was just a lowly shinra fighter, Cloud was sent on a mission to his home town of Nibelheim with two 1st class soldiers, Zack and Sephiroth, the legendary shinra soldier- the best. Cloud looked up to both of them and was ashamed of his own weakness.

Because of this, Cloud kept his mask over his face so that no one could see him and he slipped by unnoticed by everyone, only going home to see his mother, who never ventured out on her own – she was vibrant but a little weird.

They were sent to Nibelheim to check on the reactor there that belonged to shinra because monsters had been appearing more, and they were also to help the town cope. During this exploration, Sephiroth and Zack went inside the reactor and Sephiroth was confronted by the experiments carried out by the scientist Hojo within the reactor.

He wondered, was he made this way too? He had been told that his mother was called Jenova, and yet here she was before his eyes inside one of the reactors strange devices using energy to meld with beings like soldiers were made, but using too much and forming monsters. And he knew she was not like the rest of them, he had no clues as to his mothers' true identity, but she was not like the other humans, he could feel as much. He didn't have a hometown, he remembered very little of the events of the past, only what he had done for shinra, so who was he?

Compelled, Sephiroth went back to the shinra mansion and began to look through the research left behind by Hojo in the basement. For weeks he remained within the dark recess of that place, looking through documents carefully, absorbing all the information he could about Jenova and the people known as the ancients, or the centra.

And when Zack went down to meet him to ask what was going on, Sephiroth replied by calling him a traitor. All humans and the people left alive now were traitors; they lived because all of his ancestors and the race of Jenova had been killed off and sacrificed themselves. The ancients wanted to give life to the planet and cultivate it. The other people lived on it and consumed it selfishly, using it up for their own purposes.

And so Sephiroth completely ignored Zack and went ahead to the reactor, burning Nibelheim with him as he went. Within this debris, Tifa Lockheart called out to her father, she was Cloud's friend, and together they had made a promise that Cloud had not yet fulfilled. And as Tifa, unaware that Cloud had even returned to Nibelheim, went off to look for her father, Cloud remained within the flames of Sephiroth.

When I'm in trouble, you'll come rescue me, won't you? But how could Cloud- who was so weak, face up to Sephiroth. In the distance he heard Zack and Zaagan calling to each other through the chaos. Apparently, only they had survived. Cloud almost choked- what about Tifa- Zack spoke his worries. She had gone ahead to face Sephiroth at the reactor. And Zack went after her.

Cloud winced as Zaagan approached… Tifa. She was counting on him- he at least had to save her- but what about Sephiroth the mighty and now changed warrior- despite his personality change, he could still beat cloud 100 times over and then cleave up the earth into

**Inside the reactor**

Despite Zaagan's reluctance, Cloud went to the reactor. And there lay Zack, the only one left he could admire. If there was one person left to defeat that devil, but he was the weakest and all the strongest had gone before him, Cloud was that person. But because of this compelling desperation and all those who could not fight behind him, because of his passion and will to survive, could he make it and finish off the job that none other could complete?

Tifa lay dishevelled on the floor- she had been the victim of Sephiroth, she lay barely alive. Cloud, you came, you said you'd come when I was in trouble- and you're really here. Cloud put her to the side, the otherwise cheerful and vigour full girl's current predicament, her wide eyes and the blood covering her angelic body, only pushed him on.

"**I'm here now mother**… why did you do this! **We'll take this planet together**…Tifa, the townspeople, give them back! **They tried to take you away from** **me, they tried to take this planet from us**…I trusted you! **They're here again**, **but you don't have to worry anymore**, **because I'm here now**…I admired you, you were my friend!"

But there was no response. A sharp pain struck through his heart as the blade went though the solid glass like paper and hand- long white fingers merely pushed that paper aside. Wide, wild eyes eagerly stared up at the ancient within as the cut glass shattered upon impact with the life stream, and Cloud was too fixated with fear to move- too confused to act- what, what did any of this mean? Was this strange humanoid the soul reason why so many had to die- was she the reason for Sephiroth's madness?

And then came the horror as the speculating devil swiped the steel effortlessly across the neck of that ghoulish woman to take her head clean off her pale white shoulders.

Cloud hesitated in terror as (grasping the hair of the deathly beautiful vampire head that hung) the demon-angel turned- and all of his thoughts were punished. He was alive to save the planet, at the cost of the human race- but really... he wanted to kill the humans and would sacrifice the planet to do so- which had been the reason for his evils against mankind. And in order to punish the humans he would do just as they had done- so how different was he? Perhaps, it really had something to do with his mother, more than the will of the ancients- which did not seem to be the same thing.

He then turned and Cloud drew in a breath. Those glowing eyes stared straight pass his dismissively, and in them he held not contempt but a judge of worth that swept over Cloud. And yet it was not far from the truth.

**You won't do anything to me- you are nothing but a weakling traitor- you shouldn't even be here- you shouldn't even try- you should strike yourself with that sword and let the race who denies your worthless existence die with you quicker. You don't really believe you can do anything- 'that' is just a lie built upon you by others too weak to accomplish anything- and you are even weaker than them. **

Sephiroth said nothing. His eyes spoke all to the boy who was now trembling.

The warrior drifted pass Cloud as if he was too small to see- was he yet again inadequate? Sephiroth was completely ignoring him despite his opposition- he 'knew' that Cloud would not do anything to him- yet he had not been this reluctant to destroy all of Nibelheim- why not him? Why did Sephiroth not want to kill him? Why was he being ignored still! Was he not even worth killing? That a killer on a crusade would not even bother with him- was he totally useless? Cloud gripped the blade in pain as Sephiroth strode on. It was no longer a case of being brave enough to challenge someone worlds stronger than him- it was a challenge of his thoughts of himself- and either ignoring them or trying to change them even for a moment to avenge everyone.

He turned and saw the long silvery white hair flow behind his target- and he ran after him outside of Jenova's container.

'Cloud, you must kill…Sephiroth…get him back for what he's done so he can't do it…to anyone else' came the voice of a battered warrior- it was Zack- barely conscious.

That's what really annoyed him, that Shinra had used him to commit these atrocities to the planet in spite knowing of his origins and that he would be betraying his own, perfect blood. He went quietly yet with a stride of death along the gangway like passage above the energy of life stream below, the content of the reactor used up and turned into energy called Mako to be used by people. It was a gently glowing blue colour, but within it was held great power. And from behind him came the sound of small steps, shuffles, like the movement of an injured animal. So, Zack had come about for a second try despite his pitiful defeat?

He didn't bother to turn first; he let his sword jab out at the foolish creature that simply refused to die- and received his last shock- the blonde- the nobody who couldn't even become a soldier had stood against him despite meagreness and still struggled even with marusmune the blade- pierced straight through. And Cloud, now in indescribable pain, stepped forwards, letting the steel move into him, further, more and more came out behind him soaked in his own blood.

Sephiroth watched the legendary sword with shock- a horrified confusion- but then came his smile- one full of treachery and further things to come. He then watched as Cloud lifted the blade up a little, with Sephiroth still holding on tight, and gave it a pathetic push to the side in his pain. The blade receded from his skin and dropped into the abyss of the life stream far below with the falling dark angel. Cloud watched him go down with a sinking feeling as his eyes started blacking.

And then he felt his own body feel its limitation- he could not go back to Tifa and carry her back to Nibelheim, nor could he rescue his friend Zack- but what would be the point? He had suffered too many injuries at the hands of Sephiroth. And so, as there came the distant sounds of vehicles rumbling along the Nibelheim mountain paths carefully, Cloud attempted to stagger back and fell nearby Tifa's father at the end of the path near the entrance to the forbidden reactor core, where all of the monsters were being produced- monsters like Sephiroth.

many pieces to rid himself of the blonde's body. But despite hopelessness and weakness, Cloud had to go. Would the world bow down to the devil at the time of annihilation even though he held the threads of fate and god was dead or ignored the race of the ignorant being punished? No, humanity would stand up and fight to their last soul- Cloud felt like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor Hojo**

30 years ago she was excavated by professor Gast from the northern crater, a surviving cetra who was named Jenova. The scientist Hojo offered himself along with his assistant Lucretia to be the occupants who would give birth to a being with Jenova's powers- and Gast spearheaded the procedure using Jenova's cells into the womb with the foetus- the result was Sephiroth, a man with unparalleled strength who became a member of soldier, Shinra's elite.

Ifalna- one of the last surviving Cetra- told Professor of his mistake, that Jenova was not a Cetra but in fact a being much more terrifying- something not of their world that had survived as virus' strive to in order to contaminate and consume. The meteor she had arrived on had injured the planet- which was when she saw the life stream doing what it did best- and she moved to attack all those who could stop her virus infecting this life stream and the people of the planet- Centra- who eventually sealed her in the crater whilst sacrificing themselves.

Horror struck Gast- who had more morals than normal scientists within Shinra. But Gast doubted his word would deter shinra, who used Jenova's cells to enhance their soldiers and make them stronger without knowledge of the side effects- or without the care.

After Sephiroth's disappearance- his death, professor Hojo- who had taken over from Gast- continued the research. It was then that he conjured the infamous **Jenova Reunion theory**- that all Jenova cells would be impelled to return to Jenova- that all those with high levels of Jenova cells in them would gather where Jenova's body was being held. To test this theory, Hojo took people from his research teams and the survivors of the Nibelheim attack and experimented on them, infusing them with unordinary high levels of Mako- condensed life stream.

Zack and Cloud were two of those taken, the main project of Hojo's torment due to the loss of his 'son' Sephiroth. For 4 years the two were experimented on using the cells of Jenova. But Zack had already gone through this and was a soldier- whose strength came from haw he had succumbed to the Jenova cells in the first place. And yet, of the few who were eligible to try out to be soldiers, Cloud had failed and had rejected becoming a soldier- not in his mind but his body. So who was the true strong-was it the boy who had been strong enough to be his weak self, or the soldier who had also fallen to Sephiroth?

They both reacted to the cells differently. It had little effect on Zack- just the normal- infusing him with too much cells drained him and made him tired and then bought him to the brink of destruction. Whereas Cloud reacted to the cells like a normal person would do to life stream- he became empty and disorientated- he seemed to recede further into himself to reject it- instead of his body now being too weak to stabilise it –which it still seemed to be- it was like the cells were following him and reaching out to him like a virus confused and yet he ran from it.

Hojo seemed just as confused. A different kind of 'strength' that Jenova cells were not used to recognising and had never come across before. Strength or human irregularities? Either way, a battle was going on inside the boy which he tried to fight against- and how fascinating it was to be a 'witness' to it- though he only had outside visual and taken evaluations and tests. And soon Zack became nothing more but a way to compare to Cloud's reactions and pain- the black headed warrior looking on drowsily from his liquid container at the suffering of the boy who went from panic to torture to lifelessness every day. And soon the procedures became identical- utterly endless and exact until Hojo was used to visiting for a short while and then leaving- was he monitoring Jenova and the other clone's activities to make sure they did not get any of the side effect that the boy had.

So why now did Cloud suffer? What answers could possibly be taken from this? Was he being kept for future reference or was he a showboat for visitors and most probably, for Hojo himself? Scientific delight. But if Cloud was so weak like the others- wouldn't everyone react this way? This was just continuing the failed process of not being able to make someone a soldier.

So Cloud was being made to fail and witness his weakness every day. And yet, this new force in which Jenova's cells spread, Cloud's body would not let them through- they infected and were then pushed back. Jenova's cells acted as a virus- if they could not infect the strong or the weak- due to natural defences, they developed. This was one theory, that this boy was developing the cells because he could defend against Jenova's virus as quickly as it could develop. But was it needed or worth it- even if cells were made that could make others even stronger- Zack himself had felt some of the new and improved cells- what was it doing to his friend?

Zack half wished that Cloud's body would give in and be contaminated by the cells. But either by weakness of body or by his own body's refusal, Cloud would never attain such rest. It was by no small wonder that Cloud- with perhaps even more Jenova cells in him than Zack- than a soldier 1st class- had not gone insane like Sephiroth. And Zack blamed Sephiroth for this too. Despite how weak Cloud was- he had driven Sephiroth away and he was still alive now despite lashings of Jenova cells- and some way Zack had to save the boy.

**Freedom.**

After so much suffering, was this finally their choice? To either die free trying to escape or live as experiments and be contained as lab specimens? He did not remember it himself- one moment he was clawing away at his container- a glass tube much like Jenova's- full of breathable water- and the next minute he was on the ground panting and surrounded by it and shards of glass. A malfunction- was his beatings on the glass finally enough- though he doubted this due to a lack of his own strength and the thickness of the glass. Or was their escape down to a rogue scientist or aide in Shinra appalled by the experiments?

But all that mattered to Zack was finally being free. He found his sword quickly- it had been looked at with little conviction by the scientist Hojo and put to the side- and he used it to smash open Cloud's container and take the boy still lifeless body in one arm.

Where could they go- but Zack knew that he could not lead them to his home town- and the most unlikely place? Back to Midgar, of course- they could hide in the slums where Zack's girlfriend lived- though by now she probably felt he had abandoned her- it had been a long time- he felt it- though he didn't know exactly how long. He looked to Cloud- did he feel it too? And Cloud said nothing, his eyes were still glazed over- but Zack knew he was still there somewhere.

"Yes," he grinned suddenly, "well it has been too long for both of us, so let's get out of here".

What the hell!

Did Cloud see what he was seeing- he hoped not. Nibelheim- fixed and renewed as if nothing had happened- and for a moment Zack had to assure himself that it actually did happen- no he was still real. Surely those that came from other towns saw that the people were different- did no one know what had happened!

A nearby person looked them over sceptically- who were they? Zack drew in a breath, suddenly in understanding. They were all placed by Shinra- they were all on Shinra's side, purposefully obstructing the truth! Nibelheim had been completely restored but the people had been replaced! That was so like Shinra, all that mattered to them were materials and buildings- not people.

No one on the outside knew any differently- it wasn't like Nibelheim had many visitors- none who knew more than one family who could have moved by now- and with all the fake Shinra 'employees' vouching for one another- the tragedy would remain secret. Thankfully, none of these actors seemed to know that they were escapees. Did they even know about Sephiroth or the experiments of the Shinra mansion at all? And so he just had to ask the suspicious 'villager' how long Shinra had been in the town of Nibelheim- after explaining that he was a weary travelling warrior on the way to rocket town.

4 years. What! 4 years! He could not hide his shock! That bastard Hojo! What was it all for! The villager stood back and Zack grew in apprehension- he had to think about the little guy, of getting him…back home. He was then silent in sadness…but then- what about a new start? And he smiled in subterfuge to the employee and nodded- his wounds were playing up on him again- to which they calmed in understanding. He now knew that there was no way to rocket town on foot through Nibelheim- so he had to go back.

Zack then proceeded to drag Cloud towards the exit of the town despite his own weariness- but with each step he gathered his bearings, as if his body were grateful for solid ground and wholesome air and was reacting to it positively. And then looking back quickly he found that there were those from the mountains who were back in the vicinity who Zack did not wish to be united with- Hojo himself along with many imposing people in black suits with 'cool' sunglasses on- or rather- that they thought looked cool.

Zack knew instantly who these men were, they were the organisation TURK who worked mainly for the president of Shinra and the military section but also moved out to offer their services to other parts of Shinra. And Hojo looked irritated- yes- but as much as much as Zack wanted to see the look on his face as he saw tat his 2 test subjects had escaped- coupled with the obvious restrictions he was getting from Shinra for the lengthy research without result to benefit Shinra- as much as he longed to see _that _face- he was more interested in getting away as quickly as he could, round pass the village's only inn and out of sight- but not for long- and Zack looked around and grinned- a TURK motorbike- yes- that would do.

As he heard Hojo's deafening shriek for the last time- too much like that of the man's frustration and vigour during experiments to his reluctant assistants, such as- _'use more of it- I don't care what the limit is- we're scientists and we don't listen to such frail limits if the subject reacts to it'_.

Zack plopped Cloud on the motorbike apologizing- they were going to be face to face for a while- hugging like women- but he had to make sure the blonde didn't fall off.

**Pursued. **

And then, just as the roaring engine engaged, the scientist full of horror ran into view with the TURKS who were all bearing sheepish expressions as Zack looked back and flashed them a quick grin before kicking it into high gear to speed of- leaving dust behind him. And Hojo then shrieked to the unimpressed TURK members who looked around helplessly- there was nothing around fast enough to catch up with them with except- which was when the red head and baldy- in turn- looked to a one person scooter with little conviction, but were both just as quick to leap on together and try it out- after all, they were TURKS, no matter how hard it was, they had to do their job.

Zack looked over his shoulder briefly to see the small gap between Nibelheim and the plains obscured now by the canyon- and in the distance, laughed at the tiny scooter that rumbled along at 30 mph. which was when he reared up on the black bike and jumped on the ledge of the river leading to Cosmo Canyon- how would they get across THAT- like Zack was about to do?

"Hold on Cloud," Zack called over the prevailing wind that would grant them passage.

From the canyon, Zack and Cloud were chased across the continent by the TURKS, with the mysterious Tseng leading them the whole way with navigation due to a tracking device on Zack's bike. And in that time, Zack kept his friend near and looked after him, even when they had no place to rest or eat- even when patience and energy seemed thin- through tight scrapes with Shinra and even tighter scrapes with the TURKS- even though their enemy's influence seemed absolute and they had no way to make it to their destination- it was still better- and on numerous occasions Zack swore he saw a familiar glint in his friend's eye as he was watched battle numerous foes.

Costa de sol- one boat ride and they were across to the continent Zack had called home, where they would never be found or suspected so close to the enemy. And now that Zack had abandoned Shinra's precious bike, he had to cross on foot carrying the boy. Which was slowing him down- but he wasn't one to leave a comrade behind. There was just one problem- in the form of two TURKS who had discovered their precious vehicle by the ferry of Costa de sol and had the two unsuspecting young men trapped on home soil- a continent swarming with soldiers and Shinra. Junon village- where those who hated Shinra resided, they knew those on the run when the saw them- they had pointed Zack to the chocobo ranch where they could get a lift from 'Bill' for the right price.

This meant a trek inside a cave, outrunning the Midgar Zolom- not a very talkative or pleasant creature who thought that Cloud's hair was like a chocobo- it wasn't the only one- and chased poor Zack with even more ferocity. And all the while Cloud remained vacant and unaware of his surroundings- occasionally he would look directly into Zack's eyes when the ex-soldier would go right up in his face- but soon their pleasantries would end and they would be found- all at once as they reached closer to the home soil of their enemy in a hope that this would not be expected- those following them grew ever closer- and then you know the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death of a friend**

Bang! BANG! BANG-BANG!

The barren lands leading up to the city of Midgar- from a ledge which looked down on what was once a sloping down, beautiful valley- came, rain, darkness- silence. Cloud's eyes shifted- the colour red was the last thing he remembered- he was lying down collapsed after his epic battle with Sephiroth when he feinted- and now he was awake again.

At first his eyes refused the light around him- what had been 4 years at that peaceful, shielded moment was a brief reprieve in which Shinra had not yet arrived. In his mind, he had not been betrayed by those he aspired to be great for- he had not been sold out by Shinra- for a moment in time he thought of the rewards of defeating his rival- the man who had lost his sanity.

But then came reality- the soft rain washed this away and the colour seeped into his eyes once more- he expected to wince from the pain- but found his wounds had healed- and that the blood around him was not his own. His eyes widened and he sat up on his hands awkwardly- he was looking at the sky- he was not in a reactor- and he looked out to the breathtaking view of the half drained vast below and the looming clouds he could almost reach up and touch.

"Cloud…" a struggle.

And Cloud looked down to the side- his eyes glowing in horror- he not only saw this man he had grown close to during their service together- but he saw the soldiers approach with their firearms as they were surrounded and trapped with a cliff hanging below- he saw them fire at him and Zack lunge in the way- missing his own bullets- shielding Cloud from his- even though this had already happened and now he saw the aftermath. Zack was dying- and he would live. Despite now being mostly aware of how Zack had taken care of him until now- he would die and Cloud would live. Cloud sat over the ever grinning warrior- staring death in the face and giving it the middle finger- and his hands tightened as his eyes watered.

"Shinra will pay"- he began to tell his friend.

"Nah… there's no point Cloud. People like us- who get in Shinra's way, we die every day- nothing can be done about it. And it's not just Shinra- it happens all over the place- people you though were great are actually real jerks- you and I know that." And he let out a groan as blood seeped from his mouth.

"So basically…life's a bitch?" Cloud's tears fell from his face as Zack's grin widened and he managed a nod. "Zack,"

"Hey- there's…no reason for you…to give up… remember what I said- you can still…do it. Hey, you beat Sephi…roth…you can do anything you want- just think about it," he told Cloud.

"It's like I can remember everything- with you- what you said- and it makes me so… you could still…be a mercenary…" he swallowed.

"Nope- got nothing… left…if you…remember then…I don't have to explain- just be Cloud…" Zack asked.

"Be Cloud? I… don't understand…alright Zack- I will… I won't let you down- I'll do just what you wanted to- because you saved my life- because like you said- it does rake in the cash…" he breathed with a weak smile.

"Hah…ha… thanks… see you- Cloud…" Zack's eyes rose and he faded out of his body- and Cloud's smile faded with him.

_He sat back and away from the body with a blank expression. Zack should have lived. Zack was the one who was a match to Sephiroth- but who had defeated the man? Who was the man laying there anyway? And he reached down and took his buster sword in his hand whilst still staring. He had decided to become a mercenary after Shinra betrayed him- they just did- this man was- who was he? Yes- he had faced Sephiroth- but when? _

_Not at the reactor… he was alone there- he would have died if it weren't for- Shinra- Zack- experiments- shootings- his victory and the mass of mako. Everyone on his way to Midgar noticed it- a soldier with glowing eyes- what was wrong with him? No- nothing- then who was that? This body was a stranger on a journey to Midgar much like himself… his death was due to some kind of anger of Shinra. And yet he was fine- and everything he thought he knew about this man- everything that he'd been told to him- he took on his own._

"_I should be dead but you are- you were the only one of us who was strong- and you died protecting a weakling like me- so I'll live your life as my own- I won't feel less guilt or pain- but I just won't think about it until it fades away. I'll put you to rest. I'll become strong to be able to say that I am you but also myself- in the most part- this double personality will allow me to heal and live and be strong."_

**Seventh Heaven**

"There he is…" the train attendant spoke to the young girl who had made a life for herself in the sector 7 slums in Midgar.

Tifa looked over in shock and ran over to the man who sat 'licking his wounds' by the platform- seemingly disorientated until he saw her and stood in surprise. Tifa stared hard at Cloud- she hadn't seen him for 5 years- ever since the reactor incident- in which she had received no explanation. And at her gentle prying, Cloud looked her over, seemingly pleased to meet her again but without so much as a flicker from his mouth to suggest a smile of any kind.

"Oh, I've been doing alright. After what happened, I decided to leave soldier," he told her- and she stood back…so, he _had _come from soldier like the other two, but she was actually still confused- but at least he wasn't a soldier anymore- yet she could not take her eyes off his huge sword- a huge sword at least the length of herself- not many men could wield such a thing so not many were made- and in their rarity Cloud owned one that looked very familiar to her.

"I'm a mercenary at the moment," he explained, "only I've been finding it hard to get work around here- there's not much work here that offers good pay - I might just move on."

That was it- she just had to ask. "Cloud…you've not been in contact with me for 4 years… didn't Zaagan or Zack tell you where I'd gone?" she began, when Cloud folded his arms and his eyes narrowed- she withdrew- was he in pain or…something else? He turned- but she couldn't let him go- something wasn't right.

"Well," he winced, as the blood started to soak through his clothes from recent rough travelling, "I'll be seeing you,"

"Wait a minute!" Tifa called, and he turned back- even if something was wrong, he was still chocobo haired Cloud, wasn't he? And he looked at her inquiringly. "Well, it's just that I think I might know someone who's in dire need to hire a good sword- and even if you think the job's too unscrupulous- you look like you might need a place to stay for a night- to heal those wounds…"

His eyes narrowed harmlessly, looking down to the wound that was previously hidden by cloth, then his arms, from Tifa and himself, before nodding in agreement, and Tifa let out a triumphant smile.

"Thanks Tifa, you've always been a good friend," Cloud decided, staring at Tifa's hesitation until she just smiled again and nodded, walking first and letting him follow beside her, holding his stomach.

"So, where did you get that wound?" Tifa asked in concern, but Cloud seemed bothered by her prying and spoke quietly.

"Enemies ambushed me and got in a cheap shot, that's all, why?" Cloud replied.

"Oh, nothing!" she sang. "So, this job"-

"As long as it pays well, I'll do it," Cloud interrupted, and as they walked quietly, Tifa stared aside fondly- he had always been quiet- perhaps he wasn't so different after all- and after the events of 5 years ago, she wasn't surprised that he might have become harder and perhaps a little more mature.

1'500gil was offered to blow up a reactor? That sounded easy enough- and the man with a gun arm who stared at him with suspicious eyes had little time to speak to Cloud as his daughter Marlene came into view. She gaped in awe at the warrior with his huge sword who simply looked the other way. In fact, the other members of this AVALANCHE seemed impressed by him too, if at all a little wary of whom he used to work for- those that knew, of course. But Tifa insisted that he could be trusted, after all he was a childhood friend- to which Barret nodded silently and drew them together to form the final plan for their strategy.

And as Cloud sat and listened intensely, Tifa watched him carefully, the glow in his eyes, the hard yet somewhat vacant expression during pauses- he had not been like that 5 years ago- even if she did only meet him briefly- his eyes glimmered like anyone else's and not even soldiers received that much recognition from their eyes. What had happened- could she even get him to open up to her? If not, then the most important thing was to stay close by.


End file.
